


棺震——上

by Guiyi0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiyi0529/pseuds/Guiyi0529





	棺震——上

黄少天的眼神突然锐利了起来，脚底微微发力从塔顶一跃而下，上上下下间几分钟内就跃到了一家青旅的后街。

一个醉醺醺的小年轻正被一个衣衫褴褛的乞丐掐着脖子摁在墙角，乍看起来跟要行什么污秽事似的，尤其是压在上面的乞丐，张着嘴往小年轻的脖颈上贴，连口水都流出来了。

在乞丐的嘴挨上小年轻之前，黄少天的剑率先搭上了乞丐的肩膀。

黄少天抬起空着的另一只手看了眼时间，轻快地吹起了口哨：“十一点五十三，谢谢你哥们，帮我年底又冲了一把业绩。现在我数十个数，十秒内你松开墙上的那位，我就送你愉快地上西天。要是不的话，我只能让你不愉快地撑过十二点，做我2019年业绩的头彩了。”

墙角的乞丐不为所动，掐着小年轻脖子的手一点也没松，脸也贴得更近了一些。

“你的智商是不是还不足以支撑你听懂人话。我说松开你听不懂吗？”黄少天不耐烦地把剑往乞丐的脖子里戳了一些，“这把冰雨恐怕你们的大君主都吃不消，你真的想尝尝？”

锋利的冰雨在沾上乞丐脖子的瞬间就划出了血，伴随着血液流出的是皮肉被烧焦的滋啦声。刚刚还对黄少天不理不睬的乞丐低吼着松开了手里抓着的小年轻，愤怒地转过头瞪向了黄少天。

在月光的照耀下，乞丐的脸面目可憎的过分。

不，严格意义上来说，这已经不算是一张人脸了。

暗紫色的皮肤，血红色的眼睛，青黑色的指甲，还有明显不是人类该有的尖长獠牙。

显然，这是一只低等级的吸血鬼。

黄少天不忍直视地别过脸：“都说吸血鬼优雅高贵，要不是签过了保密协定，我真想给你拍张照发网上，让大家瞧瞧真正的吸血鬼长了个什么德行,那些误人子弟的吸血鬼电影可别再拍出来骗小姑娘了。”

“哟，还龇牙，我说错了吗？”黄少天握着冰雨，用剑身敲了敲吸血鬼的脸，“就你这样，还没我们小区里的狗长得好看。”

黄少天的这个比较彻底激怒了吸血鬼，他的眼睛怒张成了赤红色，喉咙里发出嗬嗬的怪叫声，两手指尖弯曲以闪电一般的速度朝黄少天的面门抓了过去。

黄少天打了一个哈欠，眯着眼睛随意地挥了挥剑。

手起，剑落。

轱辘轱辘。

圆溜溜的脑袋从黄少天的脚边滚过，停在了垃圾桶旁边，一只路过的黑猫好奇地踩上去扒拉了两下这枚热乎乎的吸血鬼脑袋。

黄少天抬起手腕又看了眼时间，十一点五十九分。他暗自庆幸，幸好刚刚剑快，要是真让这只低等吸血鬼当他新一年的头彩，他能怄得一周吃不下饭。

嗡嗡嗡——

黄少天裤兜里的通讯器震动了起来。

“队长！救……救——”

“喂？喂？郑轩？郑轩你怎么了？”黄少天的心一下子提到了嗓子眼，郑轩是队里数一数二的好手，这R市什么时候出现这么牛逼的吸血鬼了，让郑轩连呼救都说不完整。

突然，一个陌生的声音从未挂断的通讯器的另一端传了过来。

“黄少天。”

“你是谁？”黄少天皱紧了眉头。

“临江路134号。”

嘟嘟嘟——

那人在说完这句话后就挂上了通讯器，黄少天心里思索着“临江路134号”，视线不经意扫过街边的路标。

操！

黄少天起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，自己现在身后正对着的门牌号可不就是临江路134号？

现在想要逃走已经来不及了，黄少天已经嗅到了高阶吸血鬼的气息，而且不止一个。

市中心的跨年钟声在此时响起，伴随着人们的欢呼声传进了黄少天的耳朵。他看了看前后路上逐渐出现的黑影握紧了手中的冰雨，大不了就当是为种族捐躯了，谁怕谁啊。

嘭！

一束巨型烟花被送上了天空，甚至照亮了些少天所在的这条偏僻小道，黄少天条件反射地往烟花燃起的方向看了一眼，在烟花绽放的正下方有一个建筑夺去了黄少天的注意力。

那是索克萨尔大教堂！

如果能躲到里面说不定能逃过一死。

黄少天看着自己被封死的前后路，毫不犹豫地跃上了屋顶，朝着大教堂飞速前进。身后的几道鬼影也如影随形，锲而不舍地跟在黄少天身后。黄少天拼尽自己全身力气跑出了他这一生最快的速度，裹着冬风呼啸着冲进了索克萨尔大教堂。

然而事情的发展远没有黄少天想的那么美好。在跨年的狂欢夜里，教堂里没有一位留守人，连能驱鬼的白烛都没有亮起一盏，那几个高阶吸血鬼不费吹灰之力地跟在黄少天的身后踏进了教堂。

黄少天感受着自己身后几欲凝为实质的恶意，狂奔向了教堂的顶楼，用冰雨斩断了一间屋子的门锁，冲了进去。

这间屋子宽敞的过分，却只在屋子的正中间有一口纯银的大棺材，棺身上刻满了十字架。浓郁的驱魔法力以这个棺材为中心，朝着黄少天扑面而来。黄少天犹豫了几秒后毅然决然地掀开棺材跳了进去。

果然，那几只吸血鬼在这个棺材外踟蹰，刻在骨子里的畏惧让他们不敢再上前一步。

如果说整个R市都被吸血鬼占领了，还有哪里是安全的话，那一定就是黄少天现在所处的这口棺材。

这是索克萨尔教堂老主教喻文州的棺材。

喻文州称的上是人类与吸血鬼对抗史上最伟大的主教，因为他封印了吸血一族的王——一个名叫叶修的纯血统吸血鬼君王。

黄少天现在对这位已故的大主教感激涕零，虽然人已经殉职，但留有的圣光还能保他一条狗命，真是谢天谢地。

为了更好地感谢喻文州，黄少天掏出随身携带的手电筒，打算照亮喻文州的尸骨行一套三叩九拜的大礼，可手电筒一打开，黄少天就惊愕地瞪大了眼睛。

这口大棺材里，哪有什么骨骸，只躺着两个好像睡着了的男人！

黄少天忍不住探了探两个人的鼻息。

都没有呼吸。

黄少天端详着其中一个人的脸，越看越心惊。他见过喻文州的画像，这躺着的人里其中的一个分明就是早已为种族捐躯了几百年的喻文州。

那么……另一个……

黄少天咽了咽口水，难不成是传说中的吸血鬼君王叶修？

黄少天大着胆子把手指伸进了疑似吸血鬼君王的男人嘴里，毫不意外地摸到了两颗獠牙。

天哪！

黄少天惊得脑袋发懵，谁能想到大主教的棺材里竟然还葬着臭名昭著的吸血鬼！还是吸血鬼一族最最至高位上的那一只！

黄少天想到这里，还放在叶修嘴里的手忍不住夹着这位尊贵的吸血鬼的舌头捏了捏，末了又在人家嘴唇上揉了几下。

虽然是劣迹斑斑的吸血鬼，但是舌头是软软的，嘴唇也是软软的……

黄少天漫无边际地想到了曾今被他嗤之以鼻的传说，善良的主教牺牲自己的肉体色诱吸血鬼君王，最终和这位君王在床上同归于尽。他看着这两个躺在棺材里人，发自内心地觉得，就算是色诱，也该是叶修色诱喻文州才对。

瞧瞧这红润的嘴唇，瞧瞧这一身瓷白的肌肤，连乳头都小巧可人的过分。

等等乳头？

黄少天惊悚地收回了手，自己不知不觉间竟然已经把叶修的上衣扒光了。

看嘛，黄少天自言自语道，肯定是叶修色诱的喻文州，结果偷鸡不成蚀把米，被喻文州一锅端了。就像现在，这个叶修明明已经死了，可却怎么看怎么像是在诱惑自己。果然越高级的吸血鬼，诱惑力也就越大，就算只是躺在那都能让人脸红心跳。

黄少天盯着叶修被自己揉红的嘴唇看了几分钟后，恋恋不舍地移开了目光，不到一秒钟就又看了回去，最后跟受了蛊惑似得倾下身子咬住了叶修的嘴唇。

这个吸血鬼好甜啊。

黄少天的舌头滑进了叶修的嘴里，如饥似渴地汲取了起来。

这个单方面的吻像一把火，点燃了黄少天这堆干柴。他的手自然而然地探进了叶修的腰间，摸上了叶修的股缝。

躺着的叶修无法给黄少天回应，更无法给黄少天拒绝，黄少天一想到曾今强大无比的吸血鬼现在赤裸着身子躺在自己身下就气血上涌，本就硬起的阴茎又涨大了一些。

黄少天丝毫没有给叶修润滑的打算，先不说人是死是活，这可是一只吸血鬼，对吸血鬼有什么好客气的？

干就是了。

这样想着，黄少天的阴茎毫不犹豫地捅进了叶修的蜜穴里。

鲜血因为黄少天粗暴的进入淌了出来。

与此同时，黄少天也感到自己的胳膊肘传来了阵阵刺痛，他扭头一看，原来是手臂在刚才进入的动作下磕上了棺材内封悬挂的十字架。

十字架的尖端划破了黄少天的胳膊，让他也见了血。

平日里和吸血鬼打交道，黄少天的肋骨都被戳穿过，这点小伤他根本不放在眼里，眼下最重要的是肏翻自己怀里的这只吸血鬼。

黄少天不知道自己这种鬼畜想法是哪里来的，这明明是一个自己从未见过的人，更夸张的说是一具自己从未见过的尸体，可自己却莫名觉得这个人在诱惑自己。

哪怕叶修没有呼吸，安静地躺在棺材里，都在引诱着自己在他身体里射精。

黄少天抱着叶修的大腿，急不可耐地把自己的阴茎整根送进了叶修的肉穴里，挺动起腰大力抽插了起来。

他像一个饥渴了几百年的沙漠旅人，终于在濒死前找到了绿洲。

为了让自己进到更深的地方，黄少天抓着软嫩的股肉掰开了叶修的臂瓣，一抽一送间恨不得把卵蛋都塞进叶修紧窄炙热的甬道里去。

胳膊上的血在黄少天的剧烈动作下顺着手臂往下滑落，沿着腕骨渐渐滑到手心，最后滴落在叶修的股间，和叶修后穴里流出的血混为了一体。

慢慢的，黄少天觉得叶修的这张嘴越来越好肏，不仅肉穴变得湿滑粘腻，肠壁上的软肉也蠕动起来了，跟长了小嘴似得咬着他的肉棒不放，要不是黄少天定力大，早就在叶修的小穴里缴了械。

黄少天几乎生出一种错觉，被自己干着的不是一个死去的吸血鬼，而是一个真正的、鲜活的生命。

黄少天的感觉没有欺骗他。

在几次猛烈的进入后，被阴茎贯穿着的主人颤抖着睫毛睁开了眼睛。

“你......是谁？”叶修茫然地看着头顶的人，意识尚未清醒。

黄少天倏地停下了所有动作，盯着叶修的眼睛愣住了神。

那是一双只有吸血鬼才会有的红色眼睛，却又与他平日里见过的吸血鬼眼睛截然不同。这一双眼睛是明亮的暖红色，宝石红里泛着金光，不仅不让人觉得怪异生冷，还让人觉得温暖惬意。

没等黄少天回答，醒来的叶修眨了眨眼睛，一双手环上了黄少天的脖子：“少天？原来是你啊。”

叶修两条修长的大腿也在同一时间缠上了黄少天的腰，扭着屁股调整了一个更方便黄少天进入的姿势：“唔——感觉好久没见你了，今天几号了？”

黄少天才从叶修漂亮的红眸中回过神来，就又陷入了沉思。

怎么回事？听这个吸血鬼话里的意思，好像自己认识他似的，可是不可能啊！自己今年才22岁，这叶修少说也死了200多年了，把自己待在娘胎里的日子都算上，自己也不可能认识叶修。

不待黄少天发问，又一个人的呼吸多出在了棺材里。

一只苍白的手从叶修的身下穿过，抓住了叶修微微翘起的粉色性器，惩罚性地掐住了吐着精水的铃口。

“叶修，你是怎么骚到把你钉在棺材里都能勾引来鸡巴的？”

黄少天听见那个长得和画像里一模一样的喻文州这样开口说道。


End file.
